


o christmas tree

by eg1701



Series: 90s reddie for the soul [12]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, no plot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Eddie discovers Richie's severe lack of Christmas spirit and decides to fix that.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 90s reddie for the soul [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	o christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> it's *checks calendar* september but time is not real _especially_ this year when it feels like both march and also like january of next year at the same time so i will offer u a range of christmas fics and pretend it's winter ig?

By mid December, Eddie had realized that Richie had almost no Christmas decorations in the entire house. He had spent an entire afternoon in the garage and basement searching, and had come up with a frightening looking Santa Claus he remembered vaguely from the Tozier’s front hall when they were kids, one single string of lights, and one wreath that was practically coated in dust. 

This, simply, was not going to fly. At least according to Eddie. Richie didn’t really mind it.

“But there’s been no _need_ to decorate,” Richie reasoned over breakfast, while Eddie flipped through the advertisements in the paper, glasses down on the tip of his nose, “Why do we need to decorate?”

“Because it’s _Christmas_ Richie. And this has been the year from hell, so we might as well send it off right.”

“It hasn’t been all bad.”

Eddie smiled softly, “No. Not all bad. Some of it was good.”

“Aw Eds, you’re liable to make a guy fall in love with you.”

“And it’s gone,” Eddie returned to the paper, “Fun while it lasted. Where have you been putting your tree? The living room?”

“Eds darlin’, you really think I’ve been putting up a tree every year? I haven’t even been home for the past three years or so.”

“That’s just depressing Rich.”

“Well it’s just been me,” Richie poked at his breakfast, “Something about decorating a tree by myself didn’t sit right. So I just didn’t.”

Eddie frowned at him, “It’s never too late to start a new tradition then. You and I huh? Might be nice”

“That does sound really nice.” He meant it too, it did sound nice. The idea of celebrating Christmas-- or any holiday really-- with someone like Eddie would have never crossed his mind, even a year ago. Hell, even a week before Derry, the idea of Eddie Kaspbrak was too unbelievable to imagine, “I might kill it though. I don’t think I have much of a green thumb.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Eddie said, chuckling, “If that’s what’s holding you back.”

“Alright Eds, you talked me into it. But I leave the winter wonderland decorations in your hands. I’m a summer fan myself. It’s too cold in the winter.”

“Oh LA has done you dirty,” Eddie said. He folded up the newspaper and stood up, pausing to kiss Richie’s forehead, “It’s hardly cold out Rich.”

“I’m a new man. A California man. Maine? Never been.”

Eddie laughed, “You’re an idiot honey.”

It took an hour or so of getting ready before they could get out the door. Richie had taken it upon himself to distract Eddie at every possible turn, and so even just buttoning his shirt had taken ten minutes. 

Eddie, it seemed, still to Richie’s surprise, was the only person who he’d ever dated-- although dating didn’t seem like the right word for what they were-- who didn’t seem to ever grow tired of him, even when he purposefully was annoying. It was like Eddie found it endearing or something.

(Maybe, Richie would think sometimes, he was just testing his limits. That there had to be some breaking point where Richie would be _too_ much and Eddie would have to leave, rather than put up with it. Maybe he wanted to find that point, instead of waiting, hoping he never did. At least then he’d know. But he tried not to think about that too much.)

“You were incredibly unhelpful this morning,” Eddie said, when they got into the car, “It’s a good thing I love you so much.”

Richie laughed, “You didn’t seem to mind.”

“I didn’t say I minded,” Eddie said, “I just said you were unhelpful. Now, you and I are buying a Christmas tree even if it takes all day.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Uh huh,” Eddie replied, “It sure is. What size tree are you thinking? How tall is your living room ceiling?”

Richie chuckled, “All these questions and it’s not even noon. Probably eight feet or so. You’ve seen the living room. But then again you’re so short it probably seems a lot taller.”

“And maybe because you make such bad jokes, your alright jokes seem extra funny.”

“Don’t quit your day job Eds.”

Eddie put a hand on his knee while he drove, and they sat in silence for a moment. Eddie had given up his usual news for Christmas music-- Richie hadn’t known Eddie to be such a fan of Christmas-- but right now an advertisement for jewelry played quietly. It reminded Richie of the present he’d bought a few weeks ago that was hidden in the closet. Eddie knew it was there, and Richie knew Eddie knew it was there. Eddie’s own presents for Richie were hidden in the bottom drawer of the dresser, but they’d each extensively threatened the other if either one of them peeked, and Richie had kept his promise.

He was sort of nervous about the present. He didn’t know why. Eddie had already said he’d marry him, had already explicitly called him his fiancé, but a ring made it… realer.

“Smells like something’s burning. What’re you thinking about?”

Richie laughed, “Just Christmas. You didn’t bring any ornaments did you?”

“No, I’m afraid they weren’t part of my dowry.”

“I want to get the cheesiest, dumbest first Christmas one they make. Let’s milk it for all it’s worth.”

“And then take a picture and send it to my mother.”

“Please, pleasant conversation topics only. I’m not awake yet.”

Eddie laughed, “Sorry. I forgot, it’s the most wonderful time of the year. We shouldn’t mar it.”  
“Thank you,” Richie smiled, “You know the idea of actually having a tree, it’s starting to appeal more and more. It’s kind of nice.”

“I can’t believe you continue to be such a sap. Sometimes I say, you sure do call him that often, but then you say stuff like that.”

“It’s because you take it so well. Even now you’re blushing like Lizzy Bennet or something.”

“Oh and that makes you Mr. Darcy?”

“Obviously,” Richie ran a hand through his hair, “Don’t I fit the type?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, and then looked over, pretending to examine him critically, “I think Mr. Darcy would have better fitting glasses.”

“I can’t even argue that. But you think they’re cute.”

Eddie sighed, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always! hope you're in the winter spirit! despite the fact that it's basically still summer!


End file.
